Ghost Lights
by Samantha-Girl Scout
Summary: "As the world around him came into focus the sight before him took his breath away. Each pinpoint of light was warm and calming. The lights were very reminiscent of how Christmas lights appeared on a quiet mid-winter night." A short drabble for Ectober Week.


Danny fiddled with the glasses that Clockwork had given him. On the surface they looked to be regular glasses. But, according to the time ghost, the spectacles would allow for him to see undeveloped ghosts and aid him in his new mission. A mission, which, was making him feel more anxious every day. His mission, which the elder ghost stressed was simple but yet important. He was to wait and watch the events transpiring in a school. And, under no circumstance was he allowed to intervene unless a group of humans was unable to handle the ghost. He began pacing the floor as the conversation began echoing in his mind.

 _"You're only there to observe and act as a form of back up. The place that you will be visiting is not a fixed point in time and, therefore, could be easily distorted." The time ghost said as he guided the halfa through his lair._

 _"Okay, that sounds simple enough." Danny said as he followed the ever-changing ghost fly through corridor after corridor. "How long will I be there?"_

 _"If all goes according to plan, you should be there about a week. I've made arrangements for you to stay nearby and have your needs met while on this mission." He paused to phase from his adult form into his elderly form. "Now, I cannot stress enough how important it is that you only observe the events that will unfold until it is your turn to intervene."_

 _"How will I know when that is?" Clockwork remained silent as he led the teen to a room where a silver single free-standing mirror sat. The mirror seemed to be displaying a foreign school filled with bright white lights._

 _"This school is filled with small underdeveloped ghosts. Each of these spirits has come into existence because the students of the school are participating in what they are calling a game. This game, every time it is played, summons another ghost. Each light represents one ghost." Danny's eyes widened as he inspected the image. At a short glance, he could easily tell that there were at least a hundred. Clockwork continued before his young charge could comment. "Having this many underdeveloped ghosts will lead to some of them to become unstable. Eventually, the smaller, underdeveloped ghosts, will begin eating each other._

 _"When that happens, a group of ghost hunters will enter the school." Danny opened his mouth to protest, but, as his mentor changed from an old man to a small child, he raised his hand to prevent him from interrupting. "Don't worry, you will be wearing a time medallion and will therefore be undetectable to them. As I was saying, the group will arrive and then begin investigating the problem. They will then attempt to take care of the situation. Your job as an observer is to not intervene until the exact moment when it is necessary."_

 _"And when exactly will that be?" Danny repeated his earlier question as he turned away from the mirror. His impatience for information did not seem to faze the other ghost as his form morphed back to his adult counterpart. Clockwork continued ignoring the question._

 _"As the hunters arrive a few of the underdeveloped ghosts will begin to consume one another. This will continue for some time until there is only one ghost who remains. Once this ghost has finished devouring all of the others, it will then rapidly develop into a very volatile entity. If that ghost fully develops, it will be your job to take care of it. The group should be able to dispose of the ghost on their own, but this is not a fixed point in time. Therefore we are sending you to be there in case it does not work properly. "_

 _"And if it doesn't?"_

 _"Then one of the most powerful ghosts of all time will be born. Upon its creation, it will target all of the children in the school in order to kill them. Once each child is killed it will devour their underdeveloped ghost and become stronger and stronger. It will be at its weakest when it is born, therefore you must capture it in a Fenton Thermos so that it can never be allowed to develop into the monster that it could be. "_

 _"Geeze, that sounds horrible."_

 _"Yes, it very well could be."_

Danny stared at the school below. Even though he wouldn't be able to help the students in the coming days, he felt determined to see this mission through so that there would be a minimal amount of damage done by the potentially dangerous ghost. As his resolve hardened, Danny placed the glasses on his face. As the world around him came into focus the sight before him took his breath away. Each pinpoint of light was warm and calming. The lights were very reminiscent of how Christmas lights appeared on a quiet mid-winter night. As his breath came back to him and he considered the scene below him, he began to wonder: how could something so beautiful eventually turn into something so horrifying?

* * *

A/N: So I wasn't _intending_ to participate in ectober week… but I suppose this is what happens when the plot bunny of crossing Danny Phantom and Ghost Hunt together happens to stew in my brain for too long! I hope you enjoy it!

And if you did please let me know what you think! I'm thinking of doing a full crossover story of these two fandoms in the future... but I'm not sure whether it's a good idea or not... So if you'd like to see more let me know!


End file.
